Pack of Wolves
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: Jade has been missing for a while so Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre begin to assume she's dead so they tell Mr. Vega to close the case since she's "dead" anyway. But, far in the woods, someone appears to be watching with golden eyes, including 3 more golden eyes and 1 with red eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_May 13, 2012 _

_10:00 PM _

_It was a Saturday night in the Vega household. There on the couch sat Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori with popcorn on each of their laps as they watched the hit TV show, Teen Wolf on Netflix. They were re-watching season 1 before season 2 aired on TV a few weeks later. _

_Cat buried herself in Robbie's shoulder as a huge, scary looking Alpha looked at one of the male characters in the middle of a video store as the lights flickered on and off and a dead store employee stood before him. _

_"For some reason, I keep thinking that if Jade was ever a werewolf character in a movie, then she'd have that weird Alpha form." Rex stated as Jade picked up her scissors and got up. Beck held her down and she calmed, pushing him away so she could watch what was happening next. She got bored and got up before walking out. Cat screeched and hid in Robbie's chest when she heard a howl and car wheels screech, burning rubber onto the road as it drove away. _

**October 15, 2012**

Tori walked down the side walk in the moonlight as she walked to her house in the cold. She got a flashback of 6 months and 2 days earlier, the night Jade went missing. She started picking up pieces like the howling and the car wheels screeching; but some pieces were still missing.

She looked into the woods, but didn't spot the pair of glowing eyes looking at her. She walked on further as more glowing eyes approached. They howled which made her suspiciously turn around to look again. She walked away, but faster, when the 4 people started whispering to each other.

"Guys, you can't howl when someone walks by. It'll only raise suspicions."

"Who cares?"

"As an Alpha, I'm supposed to protect you betas as much as I can."

"Whatever...she didn't look tasty anyway. She needs meat on her bones."

"I've been telling you that all along, Sam!" Yes, indeed, it was Sam Puckett, the co-star of the hit web-show, iCarly. Sam rolled her eyes at the newest beta that was yet to be revealed.

When Tori reached her house, she saw Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre sitting on couch. "Tori, we need to talk."

"What about?" Tori raised her eyebrow as Robbie spoke up.

"We think that Jade is dead. I mean, don't you think she would've appeared by now? Who knows? She might've been killed. Tell your dad to cut off the case."

"Dad, get down here! I'm not gonna tell him to close the case." Before my dad could even get to the last step, the door bell rang.

"I'll open it. I love opening doors. They're like big presents with door knobs." When Cat opens the door, we see 5 familiar people.

"Carly? Jade? Freddie? Sam? What the hell?" We all shout except for the people standing at the door.

**_Sorry guys, but this is all I can do tonight. Expect a longer chapter later. With school beginning, I have no idea when it will be up but I'll get to it soon. _**


	2. Declaring War

**Carly's POV**

I remember Tori. She was the girl that Stephen cheated on me with. Even though it wasn't her fault, I still don't forgive either of them for that. Anyway, Sam, Spence, Freddie, and I were standing in the woods with the newest beta of our pack, Jade West. Sam, Freddie, Jade, and I were betas while Spencer was the Alpha.

We were eavesdropping on what was going on in the Vega household. When each of us heard someone say "Tell your dad to cut off the case", we know what he meant so Jade, Sam, Freddie, and I started whispering to each other.

"Jade, you need to make an appearance in case they announce you as deceased." Freddie states. Sam grabs a branch and throws it at him. Freddie can't control his transformation yet so when it hits him, he growls and transforms. Spencer growls and howls at them before holding them apart from each other.

"No, I am not doing that."

"Well, do you want people to be saying, "hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?" because I don't think you'd want that."

"Fine," Jade started and stomped her foot. "I'll make an appearance."

"Good." Spencer mumbles as we walked to the door. She knocks on the door as we all look around, whistling nervously as we hear footsteps walking up to the door. I wonder how this will turn out. Maybe some yelling, punching, and swearing?

"What is this," Jade asked as we whistled. "1960s?"

"What is taking so long?" Sam shouted suspiciously. Jade growled.

"Alright, if I knock one more time and they don't answer, I'm kicking this door open!" She shouted and banged on the door harshly with a dark rhythm. 10 seconds later, she rose up her foot and kicked Cat in the stomach when she opened the door.

"Ow!"

"Cat," A boy with glasses and an afro rushed to her aid. "Are you okay?"

"Carly? Sam? Jade? Freddie? Spencer?" Tori shouted our names as we just stood there.

"What the holy hell?" They all shouted.

"Let us explain." Jade ordered as she walked past by them. "You guys can come in, you know?" She directed to us and we stepped in, obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay," Jade sat down on the couch and we decided to grab some chairs and take a seat next to her. This is gonna be a long story to cover 6 months and two days.

_The 28th day _

_She'll be bleeding again, _

_And in lupine ways_

_We'll alleviate this pain _

"Okay, so, a few months ago, when I stepped out and never came back," Jade started explaining after clearing her throat. "Someone was following me."

Tori glanced at each one of us, so I nodded my head no, getting the idea that she thought we were following her. We found her wandering around the woods of Seattle.

"They chased me all the way to Seattle where they found me wandering around the woods. After having a near-death experience with an evil Alpha, Spencer turned me into a werewolf. Tomorrow's Lunar Eclipse." She got to the point of why we came back.

"On a full moon, werewolves gain power, but on Lunar Eclipse, you lose power. With Alphas, that can't really happen. The Alphas are coming after people...like us."

_Unholy water, _

_Sanguine addiction, _

_Those silver bullets_

_A last blood benediction_

"Werewolves aren't real."

"That's what you may think, Cat," Jade spoke sincerely. I was sort of surprised at the attitude Jade had. "But, they are. Wanna see?" Jade stood up, and allowed herself to transform into a werewolf. They screamed and backed up against a wall.

"Well, I believe we're done here, so...let's go!" Spencer shouted, grabbing Jade and ushering her out the door. We followed him, and Sam shut the door behind her with a loud slam. We howled and ran away.

"I'm gonna go hunt." Jade and Sam said in unison, as they darted towards the hill-path of the woods. We roll are eyes and get frightened as we see an arrow pass a tree. Oh, no! We gotta get Jade and Sam out of here! It is dangerous for werewolves to be in the way of werewolf hunters because once you cross paths with them, you're dead.

"I'll go get Sam and Jade while you get Carly out of here, Spence!" I hear Freddie shout as he runs the same way Jade and Sam went. Spencer grabs me and runs, dodging the bullets and arrows as they threaten our lives. I hope they will be okay. Only God knows what is happening to them right now.

_It is her moon time_

_When there's iron in the air, _

_A rusted essence _

_Woman, may I know you're there?_

**_Jade's POV_**

"What was that?" Sam suddenly whispers as I try to get a squirrel out of the tree.

"I don't know, now be quiet so I can get this god-damn squirrel!"

"Jade, watch out, there's an arrow heading towards you." I hear an arrow whizzing across the air and turn around just in time to duck. Sam lowly gets up and grabs me by the shirt. "Freddie, help me out here!"

I look up to see Freddie rushing towards us, jumping over an arrow and doing a backflip. They help me up and we run out of the woods and to Spencer and Carly's new loft in L.A.

"What were those?" I ask. It's only been a month since I got bitten so I don't really know that much.

"Those were hunters."

"What were they doing?"

"Declaring war." Sam gets to the point as we stop on the doorstep of the loft. I suddenly get a flashback of me looking sideways as I lie on the floor, watching them kill one of the Alphas that attacked me.

**_Mr. Vega's POV_**

"Are they gone?" Holly asks me as I step into the garage, holding a bow and arrow.

"They escaped...but, werewolves will be eliminated soon from the world forever."

**Cliffy! **


	3. Banshees Wails, Dead Alphas, Bullets

**_Previously on Pack of Wolves _**

_"Are they gone?" Holly asks me as I step into the garage, holding a bow and arrow. _

_"They escaped...but, werewolves will be eliminated soon from the world forever." _

**Freddie's POV**

"She's hurt." Spencer says once we walk into the loft. I see Sam rush over to a fallen Carly who has an arrow through her leg. Jade gasped as someone throws her against a wall.

"Get off of her!" I shout, transforming into a wolf and running towards the man.

"Freddie, help!" I hear Sam shout and see her fighting an alpha and barely winning. I growl and kick the huge alpha where the sun doesn't shine. I set Jade free and we go help Sam. However, the alpha is not down for long because one of them lounges towards Carly as she gets the arrow out of her leg. The alpha holds her to the ground as one of the other alphas stab Spencer in the back with a very long stick. Oh, hell, what just happened?

"You're killing him?" Carly asks once she escapes the Alpha and runs towards an injured Spencer.

"Yes...well, on one condition."

"Hold on," Jade walks towards them. "If you let him live...I'll let you kill me." Is she kidding us? What the hell? If this is a trick, she's pretty damn good at pulling tricks. The Alpha clears his throat and takes the wooden stick out of Spencer. The hole starts healing as he falls to the ground. Before we know it, the Alpha pack and Jade leave.

**Tori's POV**

It was approximately 2:30am on a school night and I was still up. Ugh, seriously? I think I left some homework in my backpack which is still in the car. I silently leave my room and tiptoe down the stairs to get my dad's car keys. Quietly, I open the garage door and see something uncovered. It's something I never seen before.

BULLETS and GUNS set up against the walls. It doesn't look like cop weapons. Usually, they leave them inside the house or at the police station. I walk over to them and pick one up. It's a silver bullet. I notice they are all silver bullets, but why would they need bow and arrows along with silver bullets?

**Cat's POV**

I lie in bed, watching TV as I feel myself drift off to dreamland. I keep seeing Jade as a werewolf every time I close my eyes.

**Sam's POV**

"What was that?!" I shouted when I heard a loud wail as we looked for Jade. For some reason, it sounded like a Banshee call. A Banshee is a female spirit whose wailing warns of impending death.

"I smell Jade. We're getting closer." We stop at a door and open it to see Jade standing up to a couple dead Alphas.

"How did you do that?" Usually, Jade can sometimes be the weakest werewolf, but now, she's stronger? She smirks as she looks down at them and then she looks up at us.

"Well, I used skill and talent." Okay, so the banshee was wailing about the alphas death.

"Man, that banshee is annoying." Carly mumbled once it wailed again. While in the woods, heading back to the loft, we see another dead person nailed to a tree. Jade screams a little. I look at her.

"Really, Jade, really?" She just walks away.

**Tori's POV**

"I want answers." I was now sitting in my room with Andre. I called him after I quietly got my backpack and ran upstairs. "Why would they need bow and arrows? Why would they need laced bullets? This is all so confusing...and weird."

"I'm sure you'll get an answer at some point."

"What if I don't, Andre?" I shouted quietly. "A lie stays a lie."


End file.
